Allegria Café
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Café itu telah dibuka secara perdana. Diawali dengan parfait, perasaan terluka tumpah ruah. "Bagaimana rasanya?" #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang berulang tahun]


Allegria Café

(c)

Arischa

..

 _Uta no Prince-sama isn't mine_

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada kata-kata di fic ini. Berharap _reader_ dapat menikmatinya walau masih menyimpan kekurangan lainnya. Dan untuk **SarahAmalia** , hai. Ini salah satu kado dariku.

.

.

Kado Ketiga

.

.

Café itu telah dibuka secara perdana. Diawali dengan parfait, perasaan terluka tumpah ruah. "Bagaimana rasanya?" #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang berulang tahun]

.

.

Pagi ini, Tomochika datang berkunjung dengan selembar brosur di tangannya. Dengan berlatar bunga-bunga dan perasaan bahagia, sang sahabat tercinta hendak dijumpa.

 _Lalu pulang dengan perasaan hampa._

"Sedang sibuk bersama _senpai_ katanya." Tomochika menatap lesu pemandangan yang ada selama menyusuri lorong Master Course. Niat awal ingin mengajak Nanami pergi ke sebuah café yang baru dibuka. Café dengan iming-iming kebahagiaan. Namanya saja Allegria Café, yang artinya Café Sukacita.

Sedikit filosolfi dari Tomochika mengenai Bahasa Italia. Mengusir kegundahan hati ditolak pergi bersama sahabat terpuja.

"Tomochika! Aku tidak tahu kau kemari? Sejak kapan? Lama tidak bertemu." Tomochika mengerling ke samping, oh. Di sana ada Otoya, lengkap dengan senyum bahagia dan aura _charming_ nya.

"Otoya? Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, hanya mampir untuk mengajak seorang sahabat pergi, tapi yah dia sibuk ahahaa." Tomochika mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan gestur jenaka. Tapi Otoya tak perlu bersuara jika Tomochika nyatanya sedang kecewa, 'kan?

"Pergi? Kemana? Dengan Nanami, 'kan maksudnya?" Sebagai laki-laki yang baik dan mempunyai waktu senggang alias tak sibuk, Otoya ingin menghibur hati yang sedang kecewa. Otoya adalah anak yang baik.

"Uh..aku mendapatkan brosur mengenai café yang dibuka perdana hari ini. Potongan harganya luar biasa, maksudku harganya seperti secara cuma-cuma diberikan. Lihat? Sangat menarik, aku ingin coba parfaitnya. Tapi yah, Haruka sedang sibuk dengan _senpai_ nya." Bercerita dengan penuh perasaan, Tomochika tak melihat Otoya yang sedikit mengernyit mendengar sesuatu tentang Nanami.

"Nanami? Dengan _senpai_?"

"Iya. Sibuk sekali sepertinya."

Otoya melirik sesuatu yang digenggam Tomochika yang tadi sempat ia tunjukkan. Sebuah brosur dengan penuh warna. Menarik. Ceria. Seperti Otoya.

 _Ha._

"Kalau begitu, mau pergi denganku? Aku sedang senggang. Daripada disia-siakan." Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, Otoya mengajak Tomochika untuk pergi ke café itu.

"Ah..maaf Otoya. _Mood_ ku langsung hilang. Tapi kau bisa bawa brosur ini untuk pemotongan harga yang ekstra. Ajaklah yang lain. Eh tapi, Karena aku hanya punya satu brosur, kau hanya bisa mengajak seorang lagi. _Jaa~_ aku pergi dulu." Menatap polos pada selembar brosur yang Tomichika tinggalkan, kepergian Tomochika meninggalkan rasa penasaran dan bingung.

Siapa yang harus ia ajak?

.

.

.

Otoya menatap kagum bangunan di depannya. Nampak sederhana dengan penuh kehangatan. Ramai, mungkin karena dibuka perdana. Dibacanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Allegria Café."

"Kau memaksaku datang ke tempat berisik seperti ini?" Suara dingin yang mengintimidasi menyita perhatian Otoya. Memasang wajah polos, Otoya mencoba membujuk lagi.

"Ayolah Tokiya, kau sedang senggang, 'kan? Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pemberian Tomochika." Selama 2 jam Otoya tahan banting membujuk Tokiya.

"Dan waktu senggangku yang berharga akan terbuang di tempat seperti ini." Dan selama dua jam Tokiya mendengar bujuk rayu dan rajukan Otoya.

"Ayolah! Nanti kehabisan meja." Langsung saja tangan Tokiya ditarik Otoya. Dengan malas, Tokiya mengikuti langkah Otoya yang menyeretnya pergi ke sana ke mari. Mencari meja kosong yang bisa diduduki—kursinya tentu saja.

"Ah! Meja 19. Ayo, Tokiya. Aku yakin menunya tidak akan mengecewakan." Kembali menunjukkan senyum _blink-blink_ , aura Otoya mega ultra bahagia. Rupa-rupanya ini hari yang luar biasa bagi Otoya.

 _Kapan lagi Tokiya mau diajak jalan-jalan dan meninggalkan kertas partitur atau deretan kata yang siap dirangkai menjadi lirik._

 _Terlebih lagi dengan Otoya. Kapan lagi. Sekali lagi, kapan lagi._

"Haruskah kau menyeretku seperti anak kecil, Otoya? Kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Tokiya mengela nafas gusar mendapati cengiran Otoya yang terlewat bersinar, memilih duduk dan kembali melanjutkan karyanya.

"Tokiya pesan apa?" Ketika seorang pelayan—sebut saja _maid_ agar lebih manis—datang, atensi Otoya tertarik pada daftar menu. Makanan manis menjadi arah yang dituju.

"Apa saja. Parfait apa saja."

"Hanya parfait? Tidak mau coba yang lain?"

"…"

"Baiklah baiklah. _Strawberry Parfait_ dua dan satu _chocolate shortcake_. Ah, dua saja. Aku dan Tokiya. Ehehe, terimakasih~" Masih dengan senyum lima jarinya, apapun yang dikatakan Otoya akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Buktinya saja _maid_ itu tersenyum cerah. _Yah, anggaplah begitu._

Tokiya melirik sekilas, mengamati raut wajah Otoya yang selalu terlihat ceria dan penuh rasa bahagia. Jarang sekali raut sedih terlukis.

Mungkihkan Otoya bahagia sepanjang masa?

 _Tidak. Tokiya tahu, jawabannya tidak dan akan selamanya tidak._

 _Bohong kalau Otoya adalah makhluk paling ceria di STARISH. Bohong kalau Otoya adalah laki-laki paling ceria di Master Course. Bohong kalau Otoya selalu merasa bahagia dan ceria. Itu semua bohong. Tokiya tahu, ia memang tahu._

Otoya sibuk mengamati Tokiya. Yang terfokus dengan lembaran kertas di tangannya. Tokiya memiliki lembaran kertas. Tokiya memiliki sebuah pena. Otoya mengasumsikan, Tokiya sedang membuat lirik lagu. Tampak tenang tanpa ekspresi berarti, tak bisa diganggu.

Dan Otoya ingin sekali mengobrol.

"Pesanan anda." Otoya menoleh, namun tidak dengan Tokiya. Walaupun segelas parfait dan kue manis tersaji di depannya. Berbeda dengan Otoya yang berbinar-binar penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ah! Aku menggunakan brosur ini." Saku dirogoh, brosur penuh warna diserahkan. Sang _maid_ tersenyum manis dan menggangguk. Lalu mencatat sesuatu dan permisi pergi.

Dengan senyum— _yang masih setia dilukis pada wajah tampannya_ —Otoya menyendok kecil parfait di depannya. Iris merahnya berbinar tatkala sensasi dingin dan asam menjamah lidahnya. Dengan rasa manis yang tiada tara.

Parfait ini sangat luar biasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Suara datar Tokiya mengalihkan perhatian Otoya. Menelengkan kepala bingung, lalu menjentikkan jari paham.

"Ah! Parfaitnya-"

"Bukan parfait yang kutanyakan. Bagai mana rasanya?" Potong Tokiya cepat, meninggalkan kerutan di dahi Otoya.

"Rasa apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya selalu tampil bahagia dan ceria, berusaha menebar senyum di mana-mana padahal hatimu sendiri sedang terluka?" Otoya tersedak. Tokiya menatapnya datar, menyerahkan sekotak tisu masih dengan pertanyaan mutlak.

Otoya diam membisu, menunduk dengan bahu bergetar—

"Apa maksud Tokiya? Ahaha." Lalu kembali menatap iris _navy_ itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Bagaimana rasanya selalu berbohong? Selalu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri demi perasaan orang lain?" Kembali, pertanyaan Tokiya serasa menyudutkannya. Iris merahnya bergetar. Melirik gelisah sekitaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya sendirian di dalam hati tapi tetap merasa banyak orang mengelilingimu seolah peduli?

 _Cukup._

 _Rasanya,_

"buruk." Otoya kembali menunduk, sendok kecil diletakkan, menimbulkan suara dentingan. Suasana café serasa tenggelam menyisakkan aura terpuruk dan mengintimidasi. Keduanya larut dalam situasi.

Tokiya menghela nafas pendek, merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertasnya. Mengikuti jejak Otoya ; meletakkannya di atas meja dan menatap intens Otoya.

 _Parfaitnya diabaikan. Begitu juga strawberry shortcakenya._

"Sangat buruk sampai kau harus merasakan sakit sendirian dan menebar kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang. Kau terlalu naif, Otoya." Hati Otoya bergetar. Rasa sakit menjalar, luka kembali terbuka, Otoya bisa mencurahkannya kapan saja. Tapi tidak dengan siapa saja.

"Aku? semuanya harus merasakan kebahagiaan. Kalau aku bisa membawa kebahagiaan, kenapa tidak? Naif? Jika Tokiya mengatakan begitu aku tidak apa. Kalau kenyataannya memang begitu, ya begitu." Masih menunduk, bahunya bergetar.

"Bukan _kalau_ tapi _memang._ Kalaupun aku katakan kau naif, berhentilah. Kau hanya menghancurkan dirimu perlahan." Otoya tak merespon. Tokiya menatap lurus. Parfaitnya mulai mencair.

"Tokiya, ayo bicara yang lain saja. Bagaimana dengan lirikmu? Sudah jadi? Ayo perlihatkan padaku." Cengiran kembali dipasang, wajah berseri kembali terpampang. Tatapan tajam kembali dilayangkan.

"Kubilang berhenti, harusnya kau berhenti. Berhenti berpura-pura bahagia. Hatimu tidak sekuat perasaanmu."

"…memang. Tapi sudah aku bilang, 'kan, Tokiya? Kalau aku bisa membawa kebahagiaan kenapa tidak? Mereka tidak pantas berakhir menyedihkan sepertiku, dilingkupi rasa tersakiti dan penderitaan." Selembar tisu ditarik, menyerahkannya pada Tokiya, parfaitnya benar-benar mulai cair.

"Kebahgiaan apa yang kau bawakan? Kepalsuan?"

"…"

"Dan Otoya, mereka pantas. Karena semua orang memiliki jalan hidup. Mereka pantas menderita dan bahagia. Jika kau ingin menebar kebahagiaan, prioritaskan dirimu. Apa salahnya menjadi egois sesekali?" Satu sendok, sensasi dingin menyejukkan Tokiya. Namun aura tak berubah. Otoya diam membisu.

"Kau tahu seberapa lelahnya aku Tokiya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasakannya." Perasaan hangat menjalari hati Otoya yang sudah mendingin sejak lama. Tak disentuh kebahagiaan nyata, memakan kebahagiaan semu setiap saatnya.

 _Sungguh, ini hanya berawal dari parfait, 'kan?_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin, mereka merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Kurasa cukup aku yang menjadi tidak beruntung? Yang hidup sendiri, ah. Maksudnya tidak bersama keluarga sendiri. Bukankah begitu? Selalu bersikap ceria, aku menikmatinya. Lagipula ada Nanami, ada Masato, Ren, Syou, Natsuki, Cecil, Tomochika, _sensei_ , _senpai_ … Dan Tokiya."

Tokiya tersenyum dalam hati. Begitukah? Rasanya ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban di balik sikap Otoya yang menyembunyikan perasaan terluka.

"Walau rasanya seperti menyiksa diri, walaupun tetap merasa tersakiti. Aku bahagia, melihat kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan walau aku lelah, Tokiya. Walau terluka, tetap saja aku bahagia. Karena berhasil menjauhkan penderitaan aneh yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti cara menjelaskannya. Apa Tokiya mengerti?" Senyum tulus terukir manis, Otoya tunjukkan untuk Tokiya. Perasaan Otoya yang sesungguhnya, perasaan terdalam Otoya. Walau cermin terefleksi di irisnya, Otoya tetap tersenyum lembut.

Menggetarkan hati Tokiya. Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. Siapa Otoya, dan perasaan Otoya.

"Ya."

"HE?! HANYA ITU YANG KAU KATAKAN?!" Wajah tak percaya Otoya mengundang kekehan geli dari Tokiya. Yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan. Mampu membuat sebuah _pout_ di bibir Otoya. Singkatnya, Otoya merajuk. Begitu.

"Maksudmu, walau kau memang merasa terluka tapi tetap ingin bahagia dengan memberikan orang lain kebahagiaan, 'kan? Walau kau sudah sangat lelah tapi kau sangat bahagia karena orang-orang terhindar dari penderitaan? Singkat saja. Kau mencoba bahagia untuk bahagia. Walau perasaan terluka, tapi bahagia menutupinya."

Sesendok kembali Tokiya masukkan ke mulutnya. Menyesapi rasa asam dan manis yang didominasi dingin. Melirik Otoya yang mengangguk-angguk antusias dengan senyum lima jarinya. _Heh. Kemana wajah merajuknya tadi?_

"Begitulah~"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kembali Tokiya melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. Kembali Otoya menatap getir iris _navy_ Tokiya.

"Sakit, Tokiya-"

"Parfaitnya, bodoh. Aku tanya bagaimana rasa parfaitnya? Untuk apa kau mengumbar perasaan terluka di tempat seperti ini? Ini Allegria Café, yang artinya Café Sukacita. Dasar bodoh." Otoya mengerjap. Mencerna kalimat Tokiya. Lalu tersentak dengan wajah cemberut.

"TADI TOKIYA YANG MULAI!"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"U-uh. Enak. Manis, asam dan dingin bercampur. Aku suka sekali. Bagaimana dengan Tokiya?" Atensinya jatuh pada gelas parfait yang sudah kosong. Lalu beralih pada kue yang tinggal setengah milik Tokiya.

"Hm."

"AH! AKU LUPA KUENYA!" Haruskah Otoya berteriak? Pemakluman dari Tokiya, melihat senyum tulus dan wajah polos itu menjadi _point plus._ Tingkah kekanakan dari lelaki di depannya dengan ketulusan tiada tara. Itu sebuah pemakluman.

"Cepat habiskan. Lalu pulang." Kertas dirapikan, pena dikantungi. Tokiya siap pergi.

"He?" Dan Otoya dengan penuh penghayatan tingkat tinggi, menghabiskan parfaitnya lalu beranjak pada kue manis.

 _Ini semua berawal dari café yang dibuka perdana, dengan bantuan brosur gratis dari Tomochika._

 _Tapi semua perasaan Otoya tumpah, diawali dengan segelas strawberry parfait._

 _Di Allegria Café ini._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Kado ketiga dariku.

Selamat ulang tahun, SarahAmalia, mamahku yang presyes. Yang sudah menginjak usia lima belas tahun huehuehue.

Apa ini mereflesikan dirimu? Hanya berusaha mengambil sudut pandang Tokiya. Karena aku cuma kuat nonton sampai episode 1 sisen 2, itupun loncat ke eps tiga demi shou tercinta, maklum banyak tikungan _kokoro_ jadi gakuat. Kalau mungkin OOC, maafkan. Dan sumpah, aku lupa banget Otoya mangggil Tomochika apaan. Sampai nanya ke Feb yang nyatanya lupa juga :"

Jadi, seperti kado kedua,

Ekspresikan dirimu, prioritaskan dirimu di atas segalanya, namun di atas itu, prioritaskan kebahagiaanmu. Apa yang buat mamah bahagia? Prioritaskan. Lalu realisasikan. Lalu selamat berbahagia.

Doaku selalu,

Arischa.


End file.
